Various forms of multiple link chains are known and generally include links which are pivotally connected to like links by means of pivot pins to permit relative pivotal movement of adjacent links about the axis of the pivot pin. The chain is usually driven by a sprocket wheel in which sprocket teeth are arranged to engage the link ends through which the pivot pin is disposed for driving of the chain at the link ends.
A novel link chain is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 013,165, filed Feb. 21, 1979, and now abandoned entitled Link Chain Belt in which a driving tooth on each link protrudes therefrom at a position intermediate the pivot axes at the link ends. The location of the driving tooth midway between the pivot axes and the configuration of the driving tooth surfaces, when employed in conjunction with an associated sprocket wheel configuration, exhibits substantially low scrubbing action and small chordal action. Scrubbing action is known in relation to chain belts wherein the link teeth and sprocket teeth engage one another with a scrubbing or rubbing contact. Chordal action in chain drives is also known and comprises a vibratory motion of the chain as it engages the sprocket wheel.